criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Highway from Hell
Highway from Hell is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirteenth case in Rusthollow and the sixty-seventh overall. It takes place in Heart Highway appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After being relocated to Heart Highway to investigate the person who stole Christopher Goodman's possessions, Faith and the player decided to go on a road trip in the vast wilderness of the desert. However, their car soon ran out of fuel stranding them in the desert. Faith told the player she spotted a car in the distance and upon inspection, discovered the body of missing young man Mikey Jepsen in the trunk. Autopsy confirmed that Mikey died due to starvation, so the pair labelled hunger as the murder weapon. The team labelled five suspects: the victim's father Michael Jepsen, truck driver Valerie Steele, victim's aunt Kendra Jepsen, mechanic Ricardo Morag and wilderness survival expert Alaina Wright. The duo soon arrested Kendra for her nephew's death. Kendra confessed to the crime after being confronted with the evidence. She tearfully admitted that she had been in the early stages of pregnancy before Mikey accidentally crashed his car into her, killing her unborn baby. Kendra further explained that she couldn't forgive her nephew for the accident and was blinded by rage and grief. She recounted how she knocked Mikey out and kept him in her basement, feeding him scraps of food and water so she could watch him slowly wither away. Weeks after she kidnapped him, he died from starvation and she dumped him in the desert where she hoped the heat would decompose his body faster and she would get away with the crime. In court, a shocked Judge Price sentenced her to fifty years in prison for the kidnapping and murder of the teenager. After the trial, Faith told the player that she was worried about Jayden as he had been acting strangely all day. Eventually, after searching through his bag found out he was hiding out in the desert. When they asked him what was wrong, he refused to say and went back to his home. Meanwhile, the player and Warren headed to the repair shop where Sean was working about him returning to the police force following his dismissal. After finding him, he accepted the offer and headed back to the headquarters. Finally, the player and Warren discussed the violent thief, deciding to investigate the Great Canyon next. Summary Victim *'Mikey Jepsen' (his body was found tied up in the trunk of an abandoned car) Murder Weapon *'Hunger' Killer *'Kendra Jepsen' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows mechanics Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks milkshakes Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks milkshakes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks milkshakes Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has eye bags Suspect's Profile *The suspect chews gum *The suspect drinks milkshakes Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer chews gum. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer drinks milkshakes. *The killer is female. *The killer has eye bags. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Desert Wilderness. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet, Broken Pieces, Car Keys) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: ID Card; Victim Identified; New Suspect: Michael Jepsen) *Inform Michael about his son's death. (New Crime Scene: Highway) *Investigate Highway. (Clues: Number Plate) *Examine Metal Object. (Result: Number Plate) *Analyze Number Plate. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Valerie Steele) *Ask Valerie about Mikey's death. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mug; New Suspect: Kendra Jepsen) *Speak to Kendra about the mug. *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a knowledge in mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Repair Shop. (Clues: Toolbox, Carboard Cut-out, Broken Metal) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Spanner) *Examine Spanner. (New Suspect: Ricardo Morag) *Speak to Ricardo about the car used to kidnap Mikey. (Attribute: Ricardo knows mechanics) *Examine Carboard Cut-out. (Result: Graffiti) *Ask Michael about the graffiti on his carboard cut-out. (Attribute: Michael knows mechanics and chews gum) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Badge) *Examine Badge. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milkshakes; New Crime Scene: Car Trunk) *Investigate Car Trunk. (Clues: Ration Tin, Dirty Towel) *Examine Ration Tin. (New Suspect: Alaina Wright) *Ask Alaina if she saw anything. (Attribute: Alaina drinks milkshakes) *Examine Dirty Towel. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Kendra's Sweat) *Confront Kendra about being on the crime scene. (Attribute: Kendra knows mechanics, chews gum and drinks milkshakes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Vandalised Wall. (Clues: Spray Can, File Cabinet, Cassette Tape) *Examine Spray Can. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (08:00:00; Result: Valerie's Fingerprints) *Speak to Valerie about her accusations. (Attribute: Valerie chews gum, knows mechanics and drinks milkshakes) *Examine File Cabinet. (Result: Information File) *Analyse Information File. (06:00:00) *Confront Ricardo about sacking Mikey. (Attribute: Ricardo drinks milkshakes and chews gum) *Examine Cassette Tape. (Result: Love Songs) *Ask Alaina about the love songs the victim wrote for her. (Attribute: Alaina chews gum) *Investigate Highway Signs. (Clues: Gum Packet, Trash Can) *Examine Gum Packet. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Milkshake Straw) *Analyze Milkshake Straw. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has eye bags) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to My Way or the Highway (1/6). (No stars) My Way or the Highway (1/6) *Speak to Faith. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Highway. (Clue: Jayden's Bag) *Examine Jayden's Bag. (Result: Map) *Examine Map. (Result: Location) *Investigate Desert Wilderness. (Clue: Jayden Chase; New Quasi-Suspect: Jayden Chase) *Ask Jayden what's wrong. (Reward: Cowboy Hat) *Investigate Repair Shop. (Clue: Tackle Box) *Examine Tackle Box. (Result: Police Badge) *Examine Police Badge. (New Quasi-Suspect: Sean Bailey) *Speak to Sean about the dismissal. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Heart Highway